Intertwined Hands
by Akiko Raikou
Summary: Hinata is in desperate need of help and asks her friends to help her win Naruto's affection. Along the way the other girls may undergo some of their own changes to win their man's hearts.
1. Hinata's Request

**Yay! Finally another story, I know! I've had this idea for quite a while now but wasn't sure if I'd actually go through with it. The first chapter's going to be a little shorter than the rest but I'm going to try to make it up with longer ones to follow. Please enjoy!**

***Important: This story takes place before the Shippuden.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

* * *

"I-I need your help." Hinata never thought she would do this; she'd considered it but never fully planned the whole thing out. She felt like a cheater. She felt uncomfortable in this position, like she was leaving a safe sanctuary and about to give herself up. Didn't they always say never change who you are for a guy? That if it's not the real you then it's not real love and you end up miserable because you're something your not and you're stuck living in that fake world?

The rosette's bright green eyes were puzzled and her brows pulled together. "Hinata? Sure, what is it?" Sakura racked her brain for a reason why the shy Hyuga was approaching her now, right after _training_. She felt filthy; her fists hurt where splinters dug into the cracked skin, her hair was tangled and messy with leaves, and the end of her dress had grass and mud stains all over. On top of it all, she was sweating like a pig. Personally, she had nothing against the heiress, she thought she was a sweet girl, but she wanted nothing more than to run home and take a nice relaxing bath to soak her up, full of bubbles, really warm…

"Uh, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura hadn't even noticed that she'd closed her eyes and started drifting off to sleep. "Uh, sorry Hinata! What did you want to say?"

Hinata thought twice before answering. _She seems so tired. Maybe I should give her a break and ask her later. Yes, that's what I'll do._ "N-never mind, Sakura-chan. Sorry for bothering you." She dipped her head.

Sakura felt her body wash over with relief. She wanted to help the girl, she really did, but now she had a chance to relax first. "Thanks, Hinata. Sorry for zoning out like that. I'm just really tired. But can we meet here tomorrow?"

Hinata nodded, feeling slightly ashamed that she was still going to continue her plan. "See you tomorrow then!" _I have to do this,_ she convinced herself. _It's the only way!_

"Ah…" Sakura breathed in deeply, letting the warm soapy water soak into her skin and cleanse her pores. She rested her head on the back of her towel folded up nicely at the end of the tub. "This is the life." She murmured aloud.

"Sakura!" Her mother called. "We could use your help any day now!"

Sakura ground her teeth together angrily while her temple vein started protruding out of her forehead. _Calm down, Sakura. Just a few more minutes; they can wait that long, can't they?_ She let her body relax and slunk deeper into the bubble's soft refuge.

"Sakura!" Mrs. Haruno yelled, louder than before. "Hurry up! I need your help in the kitchen!"

"Just hold on a minute!" Sakura yelled back, grumbling to herself while pulling the plug, letting the soapy water recede into the plumbing system. "Geez, I swear I get no R and R around here!" She stepped out of the tub and wrapped a fuzzy white towel around herself. "I wonder what Hinata wanted." She wondered aloud, dipping her head so she could wrap her hair in a matching towel. The Hyuga was so quiet all the time, so why approach her now?

"Guess I'll find out tomorrow," Sakura murmured.

Hinata walked towards the Hyuga complex slowly, not relishing on the fact that she would have to see her father soon. She loved him, she really did. But piled on top of that feeling of love was his cold exterior—an exterior she'd gotten used to, but didn't like dealing with all the same. A cool gust of autumn wind blew back her short blue hair as she walked down an empty street covered with crunched up orange, brown, and dark red leaves. The only sound was the whistle of the wind and even crunch of her smooth gate. The sun was slinking in the distance as the sky turned darker and early stars ventured out. She loved dusk during the fall; it made a sense of calming take over her body, as if everything was slowing down and cooling off, getting ready for the next day.

Hinata sighed. "How will this work?" She asked herself for the fourth time. It seemed impossible. _Forcing someone to like you. No, that's not it. It's getting help. That's not cheating is it?_ She swallowed down her uncertainty and persuaded herself. _All I really need is for him to notice me more, and then I can be myself more. Besides, it's just working on my character. That doesn't necessarily mean I'm becoming someone else entirely…_Her brain was racing, telling herself it would be alright when a wave of anxiety would break through and she'd doubt herself again. _I bet Neji doesn't ever have these problems. _She thought sourly before giggling at her cousin. "He's so cool all the time until it comes to Tenten." She laughed, thinking back to his awkward stutter when they were training and she pinned him against the ground with her staff, mocking him lightly. He'd blushed faintly and muttered crossly at her, causing both girls to laugh.

Tenten was a good friend of hers; they'd been able to get to know each other a lot more since she was on Neji's team, and the Hyuga often looked to her for advice. She'd advised her with Naruto on several occasions, and she always got the same response.

"_You should just be yourself,"_ She told her time and again whenever Hinata brought it up.

But she was tired of it never working, and so she decided to formulate this plan, taking more drastic measures. _Tomorrow,_ She forced a smile. _Tomorrow things start to change._

* * *

**Hinata has a clever plan. Let's see how it goes in the next few chapters. I know I didn't reveal a whole lot of information in this one, but everything will be explained in the next chapter! Of course you don't have to, but I'd love it if you'd review and let me know what you think! Until next time~ Akiko**


	2. The Plan Revealed

**Thought I'd dish out the next chapter quickly so it'd be more obvious to see where I'm going with this. It's much longer than the first chapter, like I promised. I hope you enjoy it! ^^**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Naruto (but it'd be cool if I did)**

* * *

Ino mumbled in her sleep, feeling the right side of her face begin to go numb from being squished into the pillow. It had taken her a while to finally fall asleep, and she wasn't completely unconscious yet if she could still feel her face hurting. With a huff she turned to her left side and gave her right room to breathe. It had been a long day, and she was going to work even harder tomorrow. She needed all the sleep she could get. And yet…sleep would not come easily to her. She had too much on her mind. Training, the shop, living up to the Yamanaka name, and not to mention looking good. And what nonsense was this about Shikamaru? Just bringing up his name made her heart heavy and head swim. Choji says one thing and it's like she can't think straight about him anymore. He was her teammate, a comrade, her friend, even. How could there be anything more?

"Ugh!" The blonde groaned and hit her bed, flopping onto her back to stare at the ceiling. She felt so restless. "Stupid boys," She growled. Now that her brain just hadto bring _him_ up, she wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon. _He thinks I'm just another one of those troublesome women he claims to be around all the time! And I think he's just a lazy-bones kid who only likes to complain! What could there possibly be that we see in each other? That _I _would see in a slacker like _him_? It just doesn't make any sense. _She remembered Choji's comment as clear as her blue eyes.

_-flashback-_

_Shikamaru walked away grouchily, with his hands stuffed into his pockets. They were in the Green Leaf restaurant for lunch—Asuma was treating them for a job well done on a mission they did the day before. Something was said, some irritating comment from Shikamaru, and Ino let out a bratty remark. The two quarreled about it for about two minutes when Shikamaru slapped his hands on the table angrily and his brows pulled together in frustration. _

_He stood up, looking Ino straight in the eye. "Just forget it ok? I'll catch you guys later." And with that he walked off, leaving Asuma and Choji to pass eye rolls and Ino to wallow in her leftover fumes. _

"_Can you believe that boy, sensei?" She asked the man on her left. _

"_You guys fight like an old married couple." Choji replied after Asuma just shook his head and smiled. Ino's jaw dropped and in a flash grabbed the boy's shirt in her fists, yanking him up from his seat._

"_Ah! Ino! Lay off!" Choji put his hands up in a "calm down" gesture._

"_Don't _ever_ say that!" She yelled. "We'll _never _get married and that boy is lucky enough if he ever does find a wife willing enough to deal with his impossible attitude!"_

"_Ok, ok, just put me down, will ya?" The chubby boy exclaimed._

_Asuma crossed his arms as he watched the two and sighed. "I can't take you guys anywhere."_

_-end flashback-_

The scene kept repeating itself in Ino's head. Especially the marriage ordeal. What would her life be like if she ever _did_ marry him? If the Fates had some cruel joke to play and the two had to be wed to each other? How bad would that be? At least, Shikamaru wasn't always a boy who would sleep and drag himself around, he had a bright side to him too. He could be helpful. He was smart and brave and once in that mode of his, was always willing to put himself before others. He was there through the good and bad times; Ino could recount with ease all the times he'd saved their team from a pickle. And not just their team, but others as well, friends and strangers alike. He was…a miraculous boy.

Sleep was so heavy on her lids and mind that she could no longer control her thoughts. They scattered like broken glass and melted together to make a blurred image of her shadow-wielding friend. Her breathing slowed and in a few heartbeats she was asleep.

* * *

"You're finished already?" Hiashi asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Father." His daughter replied.

The head of the Hyuga household nodded. "Right. Then you may take the rest of the day off."

"H-hai," Hinata bowed before exiting her father's presence. She rushed out of the room and down the many hallways of the complex until she came to the one that would lead her outside into the village. No one questioned where she was going, not that she ran into many people anyways. _I never asked Sakura what time we should meet. I wonder if she thought the same time, or earlier? All we said was "tomorrow," and that could mean anything. Oh, well I don't want her to wait—it was my request after all! It's already 10:30, better I get there before she does. Even if I do have to wait._

So Hinata opened the double doors and headed for the training grounds.

* * *

Sakura gave her hair one last quick brush and tightened her forehead protector. "There, all set." She said contentedly. The sky was clear and blue, birds sang in the distance, and now she was ready to go meet Hinata. "We never specified what time, but just in case, I should get there semi-early, at the very least. She's a sweet girl, she doesn't deserve to wait." Sakura smiled at herself in the mirror before grabbing her weapon's pouch and heading downstairs.

"Bye Sakura!" Sakura's mom called after her daughter.

"Bye!" Sakura replied before closing the door and rushing off to the training grounds.

* * *

Hinata stood in solitude, holding her hand up to her chest shyly. Although no one was present at the moment, it was just a habit she was used to. Her eyes scanned over the area. Three posts in a grassy clearing were behind her and a dirt path wove its way along the edge, through the forest on either side. It was quiet, and Hinata enjoyed the stillness, the tranquility of everything. It helped calm her down for what was yet to come. _That is, if Sakura agrees to help me._ She thought. As if in answer to her silent reflection, there was a rustling noise and a flurry of pink hair came rushing out of the trees and up to the pale-eyed girl.

"Hi, Hinata!" Sakura smiled warmly. "What did you want to talk about?"

Hinata smiled back weakly and gulped, although her throat felt dry. "W-well, I-I wanted to ask if y-you could do me a favor." She blushed and glanced down.

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Sure. What kind of favor?"

"I-I," Hinata felt her heart start beating even faster until it felt like it would explode. Sakura waited patiently in front of her, her face masked with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

_Come on Hinata, out with it already! _Sakura finally pushed her. "Yes?"

Hinata's face flushed more at the thought of what she was about to say. "W-well, I really l-like," Her heart stopped but she forced herself to continue. "N-n-naruto, b-but he never seems to notice me." Sakura's brow rose and she felt taken aback. Hinata lifted her head and met Sakura's surprised gaze. "I-I know he really likes you, though, s-so I," _It's already out, just spill it! _"I was wondering if you could help me…"

Ms. Haruno stood there slightly dumbfounded. She'd had a hunch that the Hyuga liked her obnoxious blonde-haired teammate, but never foresaw this happening. It wasn't that she didn't want to help, but wasn't expecting anything like this—_matchmaking_—of all things, to be what the timid girl would want her help with. She never thought Hinata the kind of girl to, well, do what she just did. Not that she blamed her. _If I liked a guy that much, I would probably do the same._ A sudden thought struck her. "You must really love Naruto, don't you?"

Hinata gasped unexpectedly at the question. A small smile lit up her pale face as she nodded. "Yes."

Her own lips curved upward. "I'd be happy to help you, Hinata."

* * *

_Would I do that for Sasuke? I love him just as much as Hinata, but we were on the same team—there was no other girl he felt closer to. That I'm aware of, at least. So I guess, even if I wanted to, I couldn't do what Hinata did. Because I didn't have anyone to turn to. Naruto's a lucky guy. To have someone like that, and actually be able to be there for them. _Sasuke…

Sakura lay in bed, staring at her picture of Team 7. It seemed like years had gone by, instead of only a few months. _I couldn't stop him…I wasn't strong enough._ She felt her eyes begin to burn around the edges. "Naruto," She forced a smile. "I think you're the strongest out of all of us. Hinata's a lucky girl." _If I can get them together._ She reminded herself. _But how to do it? If he never notices her for her. Well, there's several ways to fix that, but we should start at the basics. And I have just the idea…_

* * *

"Oh yes!" A fluffy white pillow was being squeezed by an ecstatic heiress in silk pajamas. _I can't believe she agreed to help me! This is wonderful!_ At that moment, she didn't care what she had to do, because with Sakura helping her, she felt like she would finally get somewhere with her long-time crush.

* * *

She had to go back to medical training today, but there'd still be some time for a little reconnaissance afterwards. No doubt Naruto would want to grab a bite to eat after his own training, right? He's always got the stomach for ramen. Sakura wondered how badly he treated Hinata; _even though he's got a thick head, he can't blow her off completely, can he?_ Sakura needed to inspect this from all aspects. After all, she was smart: she had already began formulating several plans, but first needed to get some background information!

"Sakura!" She heard her mom call from downstairs. "You've got a visitor!"

Sakura quickly jumped off her bed and went downstairs. Her blue-haired friend was standing outside on the front porch looking nervous. "Hey Hinata!" She waved. "Listen, I was thinking you should come by after training today. Meet us at the Ichiraku Ramen shop for dinner, ok?"

"Ok," Hinata nodded. "U-um," She stuttered. "Is there anything I should do?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, just act like yourself." She noticed Hinata's face fall ever so slightly. _Interesting… _"This is just a scope for me; I need to understand how he treats you"_ Compared to me._

"Ok," Hinata nodded again. _ Sakura knows what she's doing, and I just have to trust her._ "Thank you, Sakura. This really means a lot."

"Sure thing," Sakura smiled at her. "Just act natural and let me go from there. We'll figure it out."

* * *

"Oh wow! Are you serious? Sakura-chan, you'll really go on a date with me?"

The pink haired kunoichi's brow twitched in annoyance. "It's not a date, Naruto! We're just going out for dinner, as _friends_!"

"Yeah, okay." He rolled his eyes and the lines on his cheeks rose as he grinned foxily. "That's just what you'd like me to think, hm?"

That was it, too much. Sakura socked him hard on the head and the blonde crumpled to the ground grasping his head in pain.

"Ow…oiy, Sakura-chan that hurt."

"Naruto, you're so dumb you know that?" She crossed her arms. "Just meet me after you're done training, ok?"

He'd raised himself to sitting cross-legged, rubbing his head gingerly but nodded. "Alright! It's—" Sakura gave him a steely death glare. "Not a date!" He quickly finished.

* * *

"Sakura?" Naruto's brow furled in confusion at the girl in front of him. It was about 7 o'clock in the evening, a clear night with a few stars here and there. He'd come to her house just like she'd asked, even taking the time to take a quick shower after training to be ready to go on their _friend_ date. But she wasn't even ready. In fact, she was in a fluffy pink robe and slippers, and her hair was damp. "Hey, are you okay?"

She shook her head. "Oh, Naruto I'm sorry. Just about an hour ago I got a major migraine that's been absolutely killing me ever since. I don't think I can make it tonight."

Naruto's face fell but he knew there'd be no point in arguing. If she felt sick then he didn't want to make her any worse. "Aw, I'm sorry Sakura. I hope you feel better!"

"Thanks. But hey, you should still go to Ichiraku's! Don't let me get in the way of your ramen night!" She smiled jokingly.

"Oh, don't worry I will! I don't think you could ever get in the way of that!"

"Hey thanks!" Her smiled turned into a slight frown.

"Oh, oh wait I didn't' mean it like—!" He waved his hands in front of him sheepishly. "I meant—"

"Yeah, yeah just get outta here already." Sakura shooed him before slamming the door in his face.

"Girls!" Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

"Gee, it's like everything I do always angers somebody!" Naruto grumbled to himself as he shuffled his feet towards the booth of Ichiraku's. He glanced up, squinting at the bright lights of the shop in the darkness of the night. It wasn't too busy; only one other person sat at the bar. He pushed the lengthy curtains aside as he ducked under and took a seat.

"Bye golly, well if isn't Naruto!" The chef crossed his arms and grinned at the boy. "I had a feeling I'd see you tonight!"

"Hey, Mr. Chef!" Naruto saluted. "I had a pretty tough day of training and I'm starved!"

"Alright Naruto tell you what? I'll give you one on the house!"

"Really? Thanks!" The chef turned away and Naruto decided to take a peek at the other person eating there.

Dark blue hair and a fuzzy vanilla jacket topped a slim frame a few seats to his left. Naruto's eyes widened in pleasure at the sight of her. "Oh, hey there Hinata!"

Hinata jumped a little in her seat, startled at the sound of her name coming from her crush. She'd seen him come in but had tried really hard not to stare, making it seem like she was busy studying the menu. She turned her head to look at him, a small smile lighting her face. "O-oh, hi N-naruto…I didn't see you come in…"

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Well I only come here practically every day I'm in the village so you should always assume I'm here!" He laughed. "Hey, Hinata." His face turned suddenly serious as he stared straight into her eyes; the Hyuga's heartbeat quickened automatically; she wondered frantically what on earth he had to say that would make him turn so serious so suddenly. She swore the few seconds of silence that passed were one of the longest moments of her life. "You should sit by me."

A dark pink blush spread across her face no matter how hard she tried to push it back down. "A-are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Naruto exclaimed. "You have to sit here! You know why?"

Hinata shook her head but got out of her own seat, carrying her menu nervously, and sat down on the seat beside Naruto.

"Because you can smell the ramen's fumes more strongly in this area. _Because the wind's blowing this way_. Seriously! It's the best! All of the spices and herbs like _waft _this way—it makes me want to drool!" He squealed like a little boy who'd just gotten exactly what he asked for on Christmas.

Hinata sweat-dropped but Naruto didn't seem to notice her disappointment; he was too busy breathing in the luscious odor of food.

Sakura nearly fell off of the water tower she was standing on, she couldn't believe the scene taking place before her. "Naruto, you're such an idiot!" She muttered as she watched Naruto blabber on about ramen while Hinata gazed at him lovingly; it was so obvious that she had feelings for him except Naruto was too dumb to see it. Yet not only didn't he notice these feelings, but he didn't even try to act like a gentleman in front of her. It was like she was his sister…_not good. Never a good sign_. Sakura frowned. "I've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

"S-so, what did you think? Were you able to gather any useful information?" Hinata clasped her hands together, her stomach felt anxious and eager as she waited for Sakura's prognosis. They were in Sakura's room; Hinata sat on Haruno's pink bed as her friend paced in front of her.

Sakura stopped in front of the Hyuga, took a deep breath, and met Hinata's eye. "It's bad." Hinata's face fell. "But, with any luck, it's nothing that can't be fixed." Hinata's face lit up and Sakura continued. "It's so obvious that you like him Hinata; anyone could tell that except for the dimwit himself."

"If it's that obvious, then what should I do?" Hinata asked softly.

Sakura smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Well that's easy; make it even _more _obvious."

Hinata started. "Wh-what do you mean? How do I do that?" Her heart began racing; _did she mean actually _tell _Naruto how I feel? I'd probably end up fainting…_

Sakura laughed. "Well you need to flirt with him, of course!"

Hinata froze in a mix of shame and horror. Sakura's brows furrowed together in confusion. "Hinata, what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to flirt…" Her eyes fell to the ground.

Sakura forced a laugh, though she inwardly groaned. "Well then I guess I'll have to teach you, won't I?" Hinata forced a small, bashful smile. "Actually…" Sakura gazed off into the distance, her mind at work. "I think I know the perfect person who can help."

* * *

"Are you serious?" The blonde's eyes widened. "You like _him_ of all people?" She couldn't even fathom anyone liking him; he was too obnoxious, thick-headed, and rambunctious for his own good. And yet, here were two girls in front of her who'd said just that. Well, one of them had explained it to her, while the other had been staring at the ground, poking her fingers together. Ino's mouth turned into a thin line. _Hinata likes that dork? She could do so much better!_

"Yes, she does Ino, so do you think you can help?" Sakura pressed quickly. They were in the Yamanaka flower shop and she really didn't want any of the customers to overhear what they were talking about.

Ino paused in her counting of money to flash Hinata a reassuring smile. "Sure."

Sakura nodded. "Good."

"Thank you." Hinata murmured, smiling with relief.

"So you say you need help with flirting, am I correct?" Ino glanced at Hinata from the corner of her eye as she put away the cash and locked the register.

"Y-yeah…"

"Well you've come to the right person!" Ino exclaimed, jumping over the counter to stand in front of the two girls. "Watch, and learn." She winked before whisking away to greet another boy around their age shopping in the front, where all the bouquets were located. Hinata and Sakura stealthily hid in the aisle next to them, watching Ino at work while pretending to look interested in different flower pots.

"Oh I see you've taken an interest in the enchantment lilies, which make a very beautiful bouquet indeed. May I ask who they're for?" Ino asked the mysterious boy innocently, cocking her head to the side and batting her eyes like a natural.

The boy scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. "They're actually for my mom…er, it's her birthday so I wanted to buy her flowers. I thought these were pretty—"

"They are!" Ino cut him off, flashing him a cute smile. "Enchantment lilies have a knack of catching everyone's eye because of their odd yet beautifully unique shape. The ends of the petals curve inward like an inviting finger," She flashed him such a brief seductive smile that the boy wondered if he'd imagined it and continued. "Which is partially why they're called 'enchantment' lilies. Their bright orange color draws immediate attention. Also," She paused, meeting the boy's eyes briefly before lightly blushing and holding out her hand. "May I?"

So transfixed by Ino was he that it took the boy a second to figure out that she wanted to hold the flowers and he hastily handed them to her. Their hands brushed and he couldn't help but stare at her.

Ino closed her eyes, inhaling the fresh and saintly smell of the lilies. "Enchantment lilies are also famous for their smell; of which a lot of perfumes are crafted. Here, smell them." She moved the flowers a mere two inches towards him. _I've got you now. _Ino smiled giddily.

"She is incredible." Sakura breathed, watching in amazement as Ino's helpless customer bent over to smell the flowers; his head was so close to Ino's that their foreheads were nearly touching. _No doubt he's smelling Ino's perfume and not the flowers! Gahhh Ino why do you have to be such a show-off?_

_Wow…_Hinata's mind was blown as she watched.

As he pulled his face away, Ino handed him back the flowers. "You know, orange compliments your blue eyes quite nicely." She stared deeply into his eyes.

He couldn't look away. "You know, your eyes are beautiful too…"

She laughed, a lighthearted bell-like sound that he liked. "Thanks. Now why don't I get this wrung up for you, because it seems to me like the enchantment lilies are perfect for you."

He found himself chuckling and absolutely captivated. "Sure."

Hinata and Sakura watched in awe as Ino and the boy walked away, finally turning to stare at each other. "I don't know how she does it." Sakura shrugged while Hinata was at a loss for words.

"How was that?" Ino glided back over to the girls after waving goodbye to her test subject.

"Incredible." Hinata and Sakura said simultaneously.

"Think you have it in you?" Ino asked.

"U-um…is there a level one I can start at?" Hinata gulped. "Or a level zero?"

Ino sighed. "I guess…let's see, what's the most important part of flirting?" She thought aloud to herself. The three waited in silence for a few seconds before Ino shouted, "Of course!" The other two jumped at her sudden outburst.

"Confidence."

Hinata just felt like a huge boulder had come crushing down on her soul. "In case you haven't noticed, I, uh, am not the most confident person in the world…" She frowned in despair. "Especially when it comes to Naruto."

Sakura grabbed Hinata's shoulders and shook her gently. "Hinata, you asked us to help you. You _want _Naruto to know how you feel about him, don't you? Or at least have him start to develop feelings for you? How badly do you want this?"

Ino and Sakura stared intently at Hinata until a fierce look of determination overtook her soft complexion. "More than anything."

"Okay then," Ino interjected. "No one said it would be easy. But if he's worth it…"

"He is!" Hinata exclaimed, much to her friends' surprise. Hinata quickly realized how loud her outburst was and toned her voice back down to its light whisper. "At least, he is to me."

"Good." Ino smiled. "Then we'll start at level zero."

* * *

**There you have it folks, so what did you think? Any constructive criticism or praise would be much appreciated. I promise it's going to pick up a lot more in the next few chapters, so be prepared!**


	3. Level Zero

**AN: Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I hope to get more on this chapter ^^ Please enjoy!**

**Again I do not own Naruto…*sniff sniff***

* * *

Sunlight poured down on Konoha while sparse clouds drifted across the light blue sky. It was a beautiful day to be outside, but three kunoichi in particular had locked themselves indoors. In Sakura Haruno's bedroom to be exact.

"Okay today we'll work on strengthening your confidence level. We can start with un-male related things. For example, the way you walk." Ino said from atop Sakura's bench by the window.

"What's wrong with the way she walks?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It's not strong enough." Ino stated matter-of-factly. "Not to be offensive Hinata, but you walk with your head down a lot, or clasp your hands together in front of you like you're nervous all the time. And even if you do feel nervous, you have to try not to show it. When you walk, stand up tall. Pretend a plank of wood is taped to your back and as part of your ninja training it must be perpendicular to the ground at all times. In short, head up, back straight, and shoulders back. Not hunched forward, but back."

Hinata's head swam with all of the instructions. "What do I do with my hands?"

"Let them hang loose at your sides. Just walk like you have a purpose. Try it." Ino commanded.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Right here?" She glanced at Sakura for help but the girl simply nodded her head.

Ino placed her hands on her hips. "Come on Hinata, it's just us two. How are we supposed to know if you can do it if you don't practice in front of us?"

Hinata nodded, straightening her posture to that of a brick wall and let her arms fall to her sides. She walked from the far side of the room to the other mechanically.

Ino shook her head. "No, no, no. You gotta loosen up a little. Loosen up your shoulders and neck; you look so stiff and tense. Just relax. No one is judging you or anything. You're simply walking."

"Try thinking of blissful thoughts, Hinata." Sakura suggested.

Hinata let out a sigh. "Right." Thinking of a perfect world in which her family didn't scorn her and Naruto loved her was nearly impossible. She was a realist after all, and none of these thoughts gave her confidence because she knew they weren't true. Instead, she became determined and wanted to show everyone that she could look strong, even if she wasn't actually the strongest kunoichi ever. _At least, not yet. _She reminded herself. One day she would be.

"Uh, Hinata," Sakura broke the girl out of her reverie. "Aren't you gonna demonstrate your walk again?"

Hinata laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry." She walked confidently from one side of the room to the other.

"Perfect!" Ino exclaimed. "Very natural; that's what I like to see. Now do it ten more times and after that, for the rest of your life! And let's see some smiles while you walk!"

Hinata sweat-dropped. "O-ok…"

* * *

"Wh-what is it? Why are you two staring at me like that?"

"Sakura, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ino turned to the girl in question, crossing her arms.

"That depends." Sakura answered as she grabbed her purse from atop her dresser. "If it involves shopping, then yes."

"Oh yes. More than shopping, but yes, shopping is definitely in the mix." Ino's eyes gleamed over with a mischievous look. Sakura quickly caught on and smirked. Both girls stared at Hinata with a hungry, fiery look in their eyes.

Hinata gulped, suddenly feeling way more uncomfortable than she was a few minutes ago. "U-um, would someone please tell me what is going on?"

Sakura laughed lightly, waving away Hinata's words. "Oh don't worry Hinata. By the time the day is over every boy in Konoha, especially Naruto, will be begging for you to take them!"

Hinata's brows furrowed in confusion and disappointment. _But all I want is Naruto…_

"Come on," Ino grabbed Hinata's wrist and yanked the girl off her feet. "We're going to make you even more beautiful!" She dragged the rag-doll like Hinata outside with Sakura at their heels.

* * *

"So tell me, why did we have to go to _your_ hairdresser?" Sakura frowned while absentmindedly flipping through a magazine in the waiting room.

"Because my hairdresser is the best, duh!" Ino twirled her growing hair around her finger. "After I cut my hair with that kunai during the chunin exams, Mitsuki-chan worked her magic and evened it all out. She even gave me a volumizing leave-in conditioner as a complimentary gift. Now it looks even more beautiful than before, don't you think?" She flashed Sakura a cute glance.

Sakura's brow twitched in annoyance. "Whatever, it looks the same if you ask me." She muttered.

"Relax," Ino waved away Sakura's crossness. "Hinata's in good hands. Trust me."

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

"It looks amazing!" Ino exclaimed, spinning the heiress around in a circle in order to admire all the different angles of her hair.

Sakura sweat-dropped. _It looks the exact same as before…_She smiled warmly and nodded in agreement nonetheless.

"You-you really think so?" Hinata smiled shyly.

"Of course! Naruto's going to love it!" Sakura gave her a thumbs up. "Ok Ino, we got to go to your hair salon so we get to go to my favorite beauty salon next!"

_Beauty salon? _Hinata wondered. _Why do I get the feeling this is only the beginning of playing dress up with these two?_

* * *

"I'm doing your lips now, honey. Please don't talk. And please stop squirming." A rather robust woman with a pile of caked-on makeup held Hinata's face tightly with one hand while the other painted her lips a bright pink color. "Don't lick your lips honey, you don't want the gloss to smear." She chided.

"Um, no offense, Sakura-chan," Hinata said as quickly as she dared as soon as the woman had moved on to do her cheeks. "But is all of this really necessary?"

Sakura placed her hands on her hips. "Of course this is necessary! You do want him to notice you, don't you?"

"Oh, dearie you're doing this for that certain someone, hmm?" The makeup artist said suggestively. "Lucky for you I am an expert! We will have you looking so glamorous he won't be able to take his eyes off you! That'll win his heart for sure!"

_But isn't personality just as important? _Hinata suppressed a sigh. It felt like an eternity as she sat there, agonizing over the feeling of her face being prodded and plucked and painted all over. Her eyes kept watering, which only made matters worse because Mrs. Honey (as Hinata now liked to call her in her mind) had to keep reapplying the makeup that Hinata's tears washed away. Sakura had gone back to the waiting room to check on Ino, leaving Hinata in this foreign environment. The Hyuga was overcome with relief when Mrs. Honey finally exclaimed, "There we go, all done! What do you think, honey?" She held up a hand mirror so Hinata could see.

The Hyuga gasped. She looked…well, she did look amazing. Mrs. Honey left nothing out—the young girl was wearing foundation, blush, eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara, and lipgloss, every shade the right color. The blush was a dusty rose color, giving her pale face some warmth, while her eyeshadow was a midnight blue, a lighter version of her hair color. Finally, her lipgloss was a playful light pink, showing that she was still a young girl despite the darker colored makeup she wore. _I hardly even recognize myself; it's incredible how much this makeup accentuates my features._ She breathed a "Thank you" while she continued to stare in awe at her reflection.

"Of course, honey. It was my pleasure. I even created a gift bag for you with each of the products that I used, and a makeup tutorial that will teach you how to apply it all." She beamed, feeling so proud of her hard work.

Hinata was taken aback but didn't forget her manners and bowed in gratitude. "That's very kind of you. Thank you very much."

Mrs. Honey smiled and helped Hinata out of her chair. "Now let's go show your friends how marvelous you look."

* * *

"Oh my—!" Sakura gasped while Ino's jaw dropped. They were both quick to recover though and started ooing and awing at Hinata's makeup.

"Hinata, you look absolutely beautiful!" Ino grinned at her. Hinata blushed, feeling a little self-conscious but also felt…happy more than anything.

"If you ever need any help applying your makeup let me know, ok?" Sakura smiled at her before turning to Mrs. Honey. "This one's on me, Onori-chan."

Ino watched Sakura walk away to pay before turning to Hinata. "Step two is all done now and step three is my favorite part! I've been looking forward to this all day!"

"What's step three?" Hinata asked, suddenly feeling nervous. She had a hunch and she could see this going either very good or very bad.

"Shoopppinnngg!" Ino chimed. "Sakura and I have picked out the perfect hot spots for clothes, haven't we?" She glanced behind her at the approaching kunoichi.

"Of course," She smiled warmly at Hinata. "Don't worry Hinata, we've got you covered."

"Well alright," Ino grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her out of the beauty store. "Let's go!"

* * *

"W-wait, I don't understand. Why do I need new clothes?" Hinata asked in confusion as Ino and Sakura both handed her various things to try on. The pile of clothes Hinata carried slowly turned into a small hill within a mere ten minutes.

"No offense Hinata, but we want to experiment a bit and get you into something that flatters your figure more." Ino explained.

"You're a pretty girl," Sakura added. "But you hide everything in that baggy jacket of yours."

Hinata felt her face flush. It's true that she felt self-conscious, and that's initially why she began wearing her vanilla jacket, but it had come to grow on her—she wore it all the time and it carried all of her emotional baggage; she felt safe wearing it. After all, it was a symbol of who she was! "But maybe this is right," She murmured to herself.

"Did you say something Hinata?" Sakura asked.

The girl shook her head. _If I'm to undergo this transformation, then it only makes sense to get rid of the old me. And this jacket shoulders my heavy burdens, stifled tears, and broken confidence. Everything I used to be. If I am to get rid of this symbol of my struggles, then I must replace it with something worthy of showing off my true hardworking character!_

However, Hinata's perfect outfit symbolizing her "newfound character" didn't exactly match up with what she had had in mind…

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!" Ino exclaimed, clutching her hands to her chest in pure excitement. "Hinata, you _have _to get it! It's perfect on you!"

"Y-you're sure it's not too…" Hinata gulped, feeling extremely awkward. "Revealing?"

Ino scoffed. "Revealing? Are you kidding me, Hinata, you have to show some skin if you want to attract the opposite sex!"

Hinata frowned. Sakura quickly waved her hands in defense. "No, no, no, Hinata. What Ino means is you just need to show off your figure a bit more. You don't look bad or slutty or anything like that at all!"

"My family's very conservative," Hinata's brows furrowed with worry. "I'm not sure if they'll approve."

Ino smacked her face with her hand. Sakura let out a sigh. "Hina-chan, I honestly don't think it shows too much. Since this clothing isn't as big on you as what you were wearing, it does flatter your body more and will also help you move better on the battle field. Not to mention, the colors are perfect with your skin tone. In fact, we can even send it to a tailor and have them stitch on your family's crest. I think it's perfect for you."

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror once more. Sakura did have a point. The colors were perfect and the outfit was fairly similar to her old one. She currently wore a long-sleeved vanilla tunic with a hood attached and navy leggings underneath that just went past her knees. There was a long rectangle made out of fishnet in the center on the front, which is what had primarily concerned Hinata. But she could easily wear a black or navy tank top underneath the tunic so it wouldn't reveal anything. The border of the fishnet rectangle was purple as well as the edges of the cuffs, hood, and hemline. The tunic did have a zipper going down the middle and front pockets near her waist. It hugged her body well, showing off her curves.

"I'll take it."

"Yay!" Sakura and Ino cheered. "We'll each pay for one; after all, you'll need multiple in case any get damaged beyond repair during missions!"

Hinata smiled and looked herself over once more in the mirror. She looked like an entirely different person and she felt different, too. Though it was different in a good way; she only hoped Naruto would appreciate the change.

* * *

"Thank you!" The three finished paying for the outfits and walked outside.

"So, what's our next plan of action?" Hinata asked curiously. She had been certain that the girls would be eagerly babbling about what was next to come like they had all the other times but they were oddly silent.

"We find Naruto."

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat.

"Wait, are you sure she's ready for that, Sakura?" Ino whispered urgently. "I mean, we haven't even practiced flirting yet. Sure, she's past level zero and level one already but we need to fix more than just her looks…"

Sakura bit her lip, deep in thought. The three kunoichi had stopped walking right in the middle of the road, causing random pedestrians to go around them. _Well this certainly is a predicament; there's so many ways we could go about this. But which way is the best…?_

"We can't have you running into Naruto under any circumstances, Hinata!" Sakura's eyes blazed with determination. "Not yet, anyway."

"H-Hinata? Is that you?"

The three girls instantly froze, not daring to turn around. For once, all three girls were thinking the same thing: _crap._

* * *

**Cliff hanger anyone? :3 I hope you liked it! Please let me know if you did or what I could improve on if you thought it could be better! Sorry if it was slow; this chapter kind of sets things up for the next ones hehe. Thanks for reading~ Akiko**


End file.
